Square One
by Lola Phoenix
Summary: After Blaine's parents find out he has a boyfriend they kick him out of home. Where does Blaine go? To Kurt of course. Blaine has to start again from square one, but when his parent refuse to pay for his tuiton at Dalton, he only has one choice. McKinley.


**Square One**  
_Chapter One: The Kick  
_

(Disclaimer: None of these character belong to me, except the umbrella, that one's an OC very dear to my heart...)

* * *

Blaine heard it before he saw them coming. He always knew it something serious because his parents were actually talking to each other, rather than through him. He braced himself for the oncoming barrage of who knows what. Then, he realised. Oh no…no, no,_ no_. He frantically patted down his jacket and jean pockets hoping to feel the comforting weight of his phone but felt nothing. He was so sure he'd left it in his jacket pocket when he got home, but as he thought through his earlier steps, Kurt dropping him off, grabbing a drink from the fridge and ah- He remembered now and gave a frustrated groan. He'd received a new message from Kurt. "Already miss you," and he'd left it on the counter. The counter his parents were conversing over right this second.

Moments later he heard the telltale footsteps of his father approaching, pounding on the door not waiting for a response from Blaine before opening it.

"Dad! What-"

"Who. Is. Kurt." If it wasn't for the pulsing vein in his father's head, Blaine thought, he would be sure he'd actually stopped breathing.

"He's a friend Dad, he goes to Dalton, we-"

"Don't even try. We looked at those messages and they are definitely not between friends."

"You had no right to look through my things! And heck, what does it even matter if we're more than friends? I'm gay. You hear that Dad? I'm gay, so it's about time you stop ignoring me! No matter how many cars we repair, or how many football games we go to, it won't change who I am."

His Dad stood in a steely silence through Blaine's speech, slowly shaking his head.

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again, you're confused. You're mother and I understand this. This..this phase you're going through doesn't give you permission to do these," He said motioning to Blaine's phone, "things. I want you to break off…whatever you have going on with this boy. I'm not letting you ruin everything for this family."  
"For the family?" Blaine's voice growing louder. "This has nothing to do with the family and you know it! This has to do with the fact that you can't seem to accept the fact that you're son doesn't like girls, or he's different or bent or god _forbid_, GAY."

He didn't even see it coming as he was standng there slightly panting, he didn't even feel it for a few seconds until tears sprung to his eyes as the full weight of what had just occurred came crashing down on him. His Dad had hit him. Punched him.

"Get…out."

Blaine unsure if he was hearing things looked up towards his Dad silently praying the whisper was a figment of his imagination, until he uttered the words again.

"Get out of this house."

"But…Dad..you can't really be serious? Where am I supposed to go? I'm- I'm your son…"

"You've got an hour to pack and get out of my sight."

Too shocked to even think about the full extent of what had just occurred, Blaine looked towards the door his father had just exited as his Mum, who had been silent through the whole thing, followed quickly behind.

His parents. His parents were supposed to love him unconditionally. They were the people who raised him, taught him how to walk, speak, picked him up when he was down, cradled him in their arms when he was upset whispering that everything would be alright. The strong arms around him were enough for him to believe that things would get better, and they did.

But now, standing alone in his room he wrapped his arms around his chest, the stinging pain of his forming black eye the only thing to make him believe that this was real. He was alone.

* * *

Kurt sat at his vanity, dressed only in flannel pyjama bottoms and a baggy football jumper, borrowed (and never giving back) from Finn. He kept glancing at his phone every 30 seconds hoping to see the lighting up of the screen signalling a reply from Blaine.  
It had been nearly 2 hours since he'd sent the message and as the clock in the background with it incessant ticking was reminding him, he was inching closer towards mortification. "I miss you already." Ugh. He wanted to punch his past self in the face for being so pathetic.

Just as he was ready to throw the goddamn clock out the window he heard the familiar shout of his Dad, "SOMEBODY TAKE THE TRASH OUT."

Almost instantly he heard a shout from Finns room, "Shotgun not!"

"FINN. I'm in my pyjamas, I just moisturised, it's raining and I can't get wet. You do it."

"I called shotgun it's the rules, right Burt?"

"He does have a point Kiddo!" Burt yelled from his position in the kitchen.

"OK if I do it will you stop screaming across the house like a bunch of Neanderthals?" Kurt screamed.

"YES!" They said in unison.

He stomped down the stairs making sure everyone heard his sighs of frustration. Picking up the trash bag- "eugh!" He walked briskly under his umbrella to the trashcan when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Blaine's car.

Walking closer he looked through the dashboard to the drivers seat expecting to see Blaine but no, nothing. Then he saw. As the rain was dripping around him he walked to the curb where Blaine was  
sitting, arms wrapped around each other. His eyes were cast downwards staring into space shivering, due to the fact he was only wearing Jeans and a t-shirt.

"…Blaine?" Kurt reached out touching his shoulder gently, abandoning the umbrella.

Blaine jumped up, whipping around to face Kurt who saw a fear in his eyes that worried him to no end.

"Blaine! What happened to your eye? And why are you sitting out here in the rain?"

Blaine still standing had once again wrapped his arms around himself, looking down at his shoes. Kurt getting extremely worried now asked again.

"Blaine you're kind of starting to scare me now. Why don't we go inside and we can call your parents to come pick you up?"

Of all of the things Kurt expected Blaine to respond with, the bark of laughter he was met with was not one of them. Blaine, with a bitter look slowly falling from his face finally looked up into Kurt's  
eyes.

"They-" his voice faltering, "They kicked me out Kurt."

And it was like somebody had flicked a switch as Blaine completely broke down, crouching down on the ground sobbing as he tried in vain to hold himself together. Kurt immediately sprung into action closing the space between them pulling his boyfriend up and wrapping his arms around him. Blaine clutching onto Kurt, sobbed into his shoulder, every now and then gasping for air.  
They stayed that way for a few minutes until Kurt slowly pulled back, taking Blaine face between his hands. His eyes were red and puffy, his left eyes swollen and purple while he hiccupped and tried to wipe away the stray tears still falling from his eyes.

"Blaine, Blaine look at me." Blue eyes met brown and Kurt's heart nearly broke at the heart wrenching sadness his boyfriend was experiencing. He slowly and gently brushed his thumb over the formed  
bruise around Blaine's eye and spoke softly.

"…hey, it going to be alright. You're going to be alright. I know it may seem like nothing can get better right now but I promise you, I'll make sure it does. I know we've only been going out a few weeks but I've come to know you over the last few moths at Dalton and you are incredible. If anyone can get through this, you can. We can look forward to the future, and know that it will be hard but for now, you need to get inside and get warm. You may think you have no one, but you have me. You have us." Kurt whispered motioning back to the house.

Kurt pulled Blaine's face in and placed a kiss on his eye. Then, moving slowly he lowered his lips placing a soft Kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine sniffed and wiped his eyes, his curly hair sticking to his forehead as the rain started to fall heavily. Kurt held out his hand and with fingers interwoven they walked towards the house, ready to face whatever came their way. Which in this case, was one Burt Hummel.

* * *

_**(A/N)** Hey everybody! I'm not even going to dodge around it, how hot was the Klaine kiss on Tuesday night? Well, even if you didn't like it it's because of that that i've decided to come out of hibernation and write this. This happens in what would be the last week of the 4 week hiatus we're about to experience. I don't know whether this should just be a one-shot or a multi-chapter fic so let me know what you think.  
EDIT: So it's going to be multi-chapter and I've already written the next chapter, it'll probably be up Saturday/Sunday so look out for it. Also if any of you have a tumblr I'll post when I do a new chapter so even if you want to abuse me to hurry up or ask a question you'll find me here. **.com.**_

_**Next Chapter: Kurt has a talk with Burt, and we get to see what a few weeks has done to further Kurt and Blaine's...relationship. (Hint: I **_**may**_** have to change the rating on this fic...) **_


End file.
